Why?
by LookWhatWeHaveHere
Summary: Hermione wait! I didn't mean to hurt you, but my family and I would have been killed!" Draco yelled Hermione turned to face him. She turned around with tears running down her face "Leave me alone Malfoy. Haven't you already caused me enough pain?"
1. Why?

**WHY?**

**Hello readers, please enjoy the story, also no second chapter unless i get 5 reviews. please tell me if I need to work on anything. ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

Hermione Granger was getting ready for her first day of her 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual she was all ready and dressed early. Being the first day back she needed to get acquainted with the grounds and hallways again. So firstly she decided to go around the grounds. Maybe stop in to see Hagrid. She passed nearly headless nick.

"Hi Nick." "Good day to you miss."He said passing through the nearest wall. Now Hermione was walking the grounds.

Suddenly a binding, and silencing charm was put on her. She couldn't see anymore either. Must be a sight blackening spell she thought. Then something touched her arm.

CRACK

They apparated to a place underground. Hermione could tell because the air came from fresh to musty. Hermione started to struggle wildly "Don't try it, you filthy Mudblood." Snarled the man holding her up from falling over, because of the binding spell she had no balance.

"Now, Now have you got her?" A creepy voice asked from over her shoulder.

"I got her my lord."

"Good, good you can take the binding spell off of her she can't see there is no way for her to escape." Hermione could move, she felt her pocket for her wand. "Looking for your wand? I have taken the liberty to relive you of it."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked trying to sound brave. "Oh wondering are you well I am Lord Voldemort." He said laughing evilly.

Hermione let out a sharp breath. "Now bring in the boy." He ordered. "Yes sir." Replied a deatheater. "Now Draco you know what you must do to become one of us don't you?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, Lord I know what I must do to show I am loyal." Said a fearful voice from across the room from where Hermione was.

DRACO! What is going on? Hermione thought wildly.

"Good then do it." Voldemort said pushing Hermione to the ground. Draco Came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry." He pulled off her skirt and panties. Leaving Hermione half naked and then he pulled off his own pants and boxers. Hermione didn't know what was going on. Why was there a draft on her bottom half?

---------------------------------rape scene!! (not graphic just a waring)--------------

He was hurting her, not caring if he hurt her! Hermione felt blood running down her leg. He stopped. And he pulled her panties and skirt back on her. "I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Again he leaned down and whispered. "I am really sorry he was going to kill me and my family if I didn't." Now Hermione understood.

----------------------All done!!!-------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly she was pulled roughly up. "Good boy you are now not going to be killed." Hissed Voldemort "Y-yes sir." Draco stuttered.

Again somebody grabbed her arm and with a loud, CRACK ! They apparated. I hope back to Hogwarts she thought afraid that they were going to drop her in some desolate area of the country. Then suddenly she could see. She was outside of the gates.

She felt disgusted, violated, scared, and she felt that like part of her had been taken away. Hermione did what she had not done in a long time. She cried.

I have to leave she thought. Nobody can find me. With tears still streaking down her face. She ran back to the common room. Past Ron and Harry playing Wizards chess.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" yelled Harry. I have to get away she thought.

She dashed up the stairs and to her bed. As soon as she got there she used her wand to pack everything up. She also sent a note to be on Harry's bed the moment she leave's. The note read:

**Dear Harry and Ron **

**I am sorry but I have to leave. I cannot tell you why, but somebody took something very precious from me and I need time to think. Please don't try and find me. Think about defeating Voldemort. I will let you know every few months how things have been. Again I need to leave. I love you both, you are like the brother's I never had. Tell Ginny that she is the best friend a girl could ever have and that she was like a sister. Tell all the Weasley's they were and still are family to me. I love you all.**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

Writing the letter Hermione shrunk her luggage so it was able to fit into her pocket. I have to clean myself up to avoid questions, she thought. With that she washed her face leaving no trace up the before tears, but she knew very well that there would be more tears on the way.

She walked out. Suddenly Ron and Harry were standing in front of her. 'Mione what's wrong?" Ron asked. "Nothing. I just need to go get some air."

"Ok, but when you come back can you help me with my charms homework?" Harry asked looking unsure if he should let her go.

"Yes, of course I'll help you." She said cheerily with a forced smile, she knew she wouldn't be coming back.

"Ok have a nice time." Rona and Harry said in unison. Waving as she walked out the portrait hole.

Finally she thought. Now all she needed to do was get outside without being seen, but that was not happening. Suddenly she turned the corner and walked straight in to the person that caused her all the terror and pain.

DRACO MALFOY!!!

"Watch were you going you stupid oaf!" He cursed. Then he looked up and he saw her. He paled noticeably. "Hermi-." He started but Hermione didn't hear him.

She was running and then she heard running behind her. He was fast but she was faster. She made it to the gates before he did. She stopped to have one last look at the building, she had loved and called home.

"Hermione wait! I didn't mean to hurt you, but my family and I would have been killed!" Draco yelled.

Hermione turned to face him. She turned around with tears running down her face "Leave me alone Malfoy. Haven't you already caused me enough pain?" Saying that she apparated leaving a very speechless Draco behind.

* * *

**Remember to review!!!**


	2. New Beginnings

**Amnesia**

**Hey everybody I decided to update early. so enjoy the chapter and please can I have 10 reviews before the next chapter. **

**Hoper you enjoy the chapter!! **

* * *

Hermione didn't know where to go. Hermione apparated around for about a week, trying to think of somewhere to live, she finally decided to go her Cousin Lisa's house in Saskatoon, Canada. Lisa is a muggle though; she thought as she landed on her front door .To late she thought as she rang the doorbell.

Lisa answered looking tired but she immediately perked up as she saw Hermione. "Hermione! What are you doing here!? Forgive my manners come in, come in!" She ushered Hermione into a small sitting room.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Lisa said. Hermione stated by telling her about wizards and witches, but she interrupted. "You mean wizards and witches actually exist?!" She asked looking like a five year old even though she was 25.

"Yes." Hermione said smiling and to prove it to her. She changed a coffee mug that was sitting on her coffee table into a mouse. Lisa watched in awe.

She was speechless. Hermione changed it back and continued on with the story. She got to where she had been taken by the deatheater and she stopped, tears rolling down her face.

"Hermione, dear what's wrong?" Lisa asked. Hermione stuttered "I-I was r-raped!"

Lisa didn't say anything but just held Hermione.

The next 6 weeks passed uneventful. That was until Hermione started having cravings and started throwing up.

Lisa offered to go get her a pregnancy test. Hermione agreed wanting to give herself some peace of mind.

She couldn't possibly be pregnant could she?

Lisa came back holding a little box, she gave it to Hermione. She went and did the test.

She came back to Lisa, who was waiting in the kitchen feeling very nervous.

Hermione showed her the test. Lisa looked at it. "Hermione I don't know how to tell you this but your pregnant."

Hermione looked blank then reality set in, when she realized it she lost consciousness.

"Hermione, Hermione!?" Lisa said very anxious. She had placed Hermione on the couch and was now trying to wake her up.

Hermione slowly woke up and took in her surroundings. Lisa was standing right above her looking very anxious. "Hi Liz, I guess I am going to have a baby." Hermione stated sleepily.

Lisa laughed. "Yeah, I guess you are." She helped her up. "Now do you want to know the gender and stuff? We should probably get you checked out anyways." Lisa said fretting around the Kitchen.

"Lisa it's ok how about we go to the doctor's tomorrow? I don't want to know the gender anyways." Hermione asked.

"Ok I'll call them up now." She rushed off to make an appointment.

Hermione sighed and sat down. I think it's about time to send a letter to Harry and Ron she thought.

She used her wand (which she always carried in a little enchanted pouch around her neck) to get some parchment ink and a quill. The letter read:

**Dear Harry and Ron**

**I am fine; I will not tell you where I am in case you try to find me. Continue figuring out ways to defeat Voldemort use the order's help. You may not know this but Malfoy is probably now an official deatheater. If he is still at school, then he is a spy. They are probably trying to kill Dumbledore. I must be going now. Send everybody my love.**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

Hermione sighed and put away the quill and ink. Now to just bewitch this and send it to Harry without them knowing where she was staying, she decided to see if she could apparated just the letter. She went in the backyard. Laid the letter on the grass and focused.

With a poof it was gone. "It worked!" Hermione squeaked!

She was sad. It had been almost 7 weeks since she left. She hadn't even said a goodbye to her friends. "Probably for the best, they wouldn't have let me leave." Hermione mused out loud.

She suddenly felt a slight kick in her stomach. She jumped "Oh Merlin! It kicked!" she looked down and sure enough there was a small bump in the middle of her abdomen.

8 months later Hermione's 8 ¼ months pregnant (April 22 1997)

Hermione was looking in a mirror. I am huge! I can't see my feet! She thought.

Uh oh! "Lisa!" Hermione yelled. "Yes?" She answered. "My water broke!" "OH MY GOSH, COME ON INTO THE CAR!" She raced to the hospital. Hermione's contractions were 6 seconds apart. She was rushed into the delivery room.

"Just push miss it's going to be fine." One of the nurses reassured her. She nodded grimly.

She went into labour for about 2 hours.

She pushed. Suddenly a crying sound filled the room. One of the nurses handed a little girl with big brown eyes to her.

Then "MISS YOU HAVE GOT TO KEEP PUSHING YOU HAVE TWINS!" She pushed.

Then another cry came and she was handed a little boy with a lot of dark brown hair the same shade as hers and eyes just like his father's, but these eyes were filled with innocence and love. They weren't cold like his.

"Miss would you like to give them names?" Asked a nurse, "Yes, the girl shall be named Talia, and Daniel is what my son will be named." She said.

"Wonderful names miss." And she hurried off to do all the birth certificates and such.

"When can I take them home?" She asked the nurse, she was here to clean up. "In a few days, the doctor's just need to do a check up on them to make sure everything is going perfectly with their bodies." She replied.

Hermione nodded, understanding what she said but wanting her babies with her.

Finally Hermione and Lisa left the hospital. Lisa was carrying Daniel and Hermione was carrying Talia. "Well we need to get another room set up for them don't we?"

"Yes, I guess so. I will make another room. I will also paint and furnish it." She replied. Lisa nodded knowing that she would use magic to get the job done.

They got home setting the babies in care of Lisa, Hermione went to get to work. There was only 3 bedrooms in Lisa's house one was used by Lisa, one by Hermione and one by probably Talia because that room is purple. With a turquoise blue bed frame, bookcase and plant green bedding. The room was meant for a girl.

Hermione added Daniels room right beside hers with Talia on her other side.

She made Daniels room and Talia's room the same size. She made the room a medium green. With a dark grey bed frame, bookcase and light brown bedding.

She had decided when the children grew up she would add more when she learned their personality.

She went down to see the twins. They were sleeping in their chairs. Let's take them upstairs and put them in their beds.

"Let's put them in their beds." Hermione whispered to Lisa, she nodded and they carried the twins up to their bedrooms and put them to sleep.

Hermione and Lisa were exhausted. After a long day all they need was a good sleep. Hermione's head was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Next thing Hermione knew was that she was awake and there was the sound of crying coming from Daniel's room.

She went to see what the matter was; she went in and smelt it before she saw it. "Oh you stink, little guy!" She exclaimed. She got up and changed him in the changing table that was beside the bed. He quieted right down. She put him back to sleep.

This is just the beginning she thought.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. 10 years go by fast

**Hey people here's another chapter. Hope u enjoy it!! It contains more about the twins. Also PLease REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Oh and I own nothing except the plot, oh and Talia and Daniel**

* * *

Hermione was right, that was just the beginning.

After many nights of getting up late to go either change a diaper, feed somebody, or just to comfort one of them from a nightmare.

Hermione finally had a full night's sleep. She felt so refreshed.

"Aaahh." Hermione stretched. It had been 6 months since the twins were born and they were already growing up nicely.

Talia had platinum blond hair like Draco's with brown eyes like Hermione's and Daniel had Brown hair like his mum's but with the eye color of his father.

The twin's were also starting to crawl. Hermione was ecstatic by this.

"Lisa!" "Yeah" Lisa answered looking up from her book. "I have decided that the twins and I are not going to cause you any more trouble." Lisa looked confused. "What do you mean?" "The twins and I are going to move." Hermione replied.

Lisa jumped up "Y-You don't have to leave, you're not causing any trouble!"

Hermione shook her head. "We have to, I have stayed here long enough as it is. Also the hospital has me and the twins on record and if that got out I couldn't risk getting you or the twins hurt."

"So you're just going to leave?"

Hermione nodded. "I can get a job and buy a house and the twins will be in preschool in a few years anyways."

Lisa looked shocked but nodded. "If you are sure about this, I can't stop you."

"Thank you, I will leave the extra room but I will pack all of mine and the children's things. There will be nothing left." Hermione left to go pack.

Within an hour all of her and the twin's things were packed, shrunk and packed into a backpack. Hermione only carried the twins and the backpack. She stood at the door to say goodbye.

Lisa was in tears "I'll miss you terribly, remember to write." She gave them each a hug and then let go.

Hermione walked out. She went to the taxi she had rented. It took her to the public park which was deserted when it neared night time.

"Where do you babies want to go now?" Hermione cooed. "How about we go to Australia for you school years. At least until your eleven. In case your wizards and witches." She smiled and apparated to Adelaide, Australia.

Hermione still had enough money from selling her deceased parents house and from their savings to buy a sea side house.

The house was beautiful house. The house was white with huge bay windows, a spacious living room, bathroom and kitchen. All the space from magic of course. Hermione made the twins room's the same as at Lisa's house. They moved in comfortably.

2 years later

The twins were now 2.

Talia had shoulder length platinum blond hair with big puppy dog brown eyes, Talia was very outgoing and she loved to play and make friends.

Daniel had a mess of dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes. He was very shy and liked to hide behind Hermione's leg.

Today was the weekend Hermione was off work. She is working as a councillor for sexual assault, having a firsthand account of it.

Being the weekend Hermione decided to bring to twins to the beach. She dressed Talia in the bikini that Talia loved with a little slipover dress. She looked absolutely adorable.

Then Hermione put Daniel in a pair of swim trunks with a shirt over top. Then Hermione dressed in a bikini that didn't show off too much. The bikini was red, showing off Hermione's Gryffindor side. She also wore a sundress over top.

Hermione grabbed a blanket, umbrella, sun block and some money for food if they got hungry.

They left for the beach. Living close to the beach had its advantages like being able to walk down the street to the beach at anytime.

When they got to the beach Talia ran straight to the water. While Daniel clung onto Hermione and looked up asking if he could go. Hermione nodded and he ran off to join his sister.

"Mummy, mummy! Look what I found!" Talia yelled holding up a starfish. Hermione laughed "Very beautiful honey, but put it back. Also don't go into far!" "Talia looked at her. "I know, Mum." Did she just roll her eyes? Hermione wondered. Very much like her father, Hermione sighed sitting down on the blanket.

Daniel ran up to her with his hand behind his back hiding something. "Mummy, look what I found." He said bringing his hands around and showing her. He had a sparkly stone. "Very pretty sweetie, why don't you out it on the blanket so you don't lose it?" He nodded and put it down. Then Talia ran up dripping wet and said "Mum come into the water!" Laughing Hermione agreed and followed them into the water. They splashed around in the shallows until Daniel and Talia were tired.

It was supper time and not many people were about. Hermione had a decision whether or not to apparate home or walk with 2 tired kids. She decided to apparate. Gathering their all of their in to the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Hermione picked up both children, and she apparated them home.

It worked perfectly. Hermione was very pleased. Putting down the bag and putting the children to bed. She went to her own bed and was asleep instantly.

3 years later

Hermione was up early today was a big day for her children. It is their first day of kindergarten. They were going to Kings cross kindergarten. It's already quarter after 7 they should be up by now, guess I'll have to go wake them up. Hermione thought looking at the clock. She walked into Talia's room first.

She had long changed the crib for a bunk bed. The bottom bunk held all of the stuffed animals. She was sleeping on the top. Hermione looked around the room. Talia had wanted her room changed to dark green walls, with white curtains, a brown bookcase and a silver and green swirly bedspread. Though Talia didn't know it she looked like a Slytherin at heart. The thought scared Hermione. No more thinking about that, she scolded herself mentally.

She walked over to the side of the bunk and gently woke up Talia. "Come on Tally honey, go wake up on the couch today is kindergarten."

Next Hermione walked into Daniels room again looking around. Her son's room was red and yellow; he was fascinated with lions right now.

So Hermione had put the Gryffindor emblem on his door. She again walked over to his bed and woke him up saying. "Come on Danny it's time to get up today's kindergarten." He got up and walked out sleepily.

She went to get the twin's breakfast while they watched cartoons. "Are you guys ready for kindergarten?" Hermione asked. Talia grunted a yes and Daniel nodded.

They finished eating. "Ok come on you guys go get dressed and I will meet you in the here when you're finished for a little gift I got each of you." They looked at each other excitedly and ran off to get dressed. They came back. Hermione smiled and gave each of them a locket with a picture of all three of them playing at the beach.

She put it around each of their necks. Daniels was a heart shaped silver locket with a lion on the front, the lion's paw was the clasp. Talia's necklace was also a silver heart but this one had a snake on it, the snake's tail was the clasp. Hermione also charmed the necklaces in case they weren't in those houses the animal on the front would change to the right one.

"If you keep these with you, I will know that you are alright." She explained they nodded. "Ok come on let's get you to school." Hermione left them at the doors she waved, and shed a few tears.

Her babies were growing up and they still didn't know who their father was.

5 years later Christmas time.

The twins were now in 5th grade and they were 10 going onto 11 in a few months.

It is Christmas time. "Merry Christmas!" Hermione yelled into both her children's rooms. They woke up and came out.

Talia now age 10 was getting beautiful. About 4'9 With platinum blond hair that shimmered at her waist and stunning brown eyes.

Her twin Daniel came next he was a little shorter than his sister. He had a bed head of brown hair and sharp grey eyes. That seemingly caught everything going on around them.

"Good mornin' sleepy heads thought you might want presents." They all sat down on the floor around the tree. Hermione passed out the presents. Daniel had got a drawing set, new pencils, a sketch book, and new coloring pencils. Talia got an Ipod, the new jacket she wanted, and a new CD.

The twin's had got their mum a locket like theirs but they searched all over to find it. It was a silver heart with a snake and a lion intertwined with the lion paw and the snake tail as the clasp.

Hermione burst into tears at the sight. Daniel and Talia freaked out thinking their mum hated the gift. "Mum? Mum! Did you hate the locket?!" Hermione looked up wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh No, no dear children I absolutely love this gift, it is the most thoughtful gift that somebody has ever got me." She pulled them into a hug and whispered "I love you." They said back in unison

"we love you too."

* * *

**Love the story, hate it? please tell me!! Who is your favorite twin???? I can't decide who mine is! So remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. The Burrow

**Hey sorry i haven't updates, hectic school.(I know lame excuse) but anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! and please tell me what you think and read my other story Amnesia. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

* * *

It wasn't until February break did Hermione get the letters. The letter's had the Hogwarts seal on them. So Hermione opened them, the letters said:

**Dear Daniel and Talia Granger,**

**You have been invited to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school day starts on September 1 you are expected to get all of your books and equipment. The list is included in the back of the letter. **

**Signed by headmistress,**

**Professor McGonagall**

I guess my children are witches and wizards Hermione thought. I thought so. "Well it's time to tell them." She said aloud.

Hermione walked into Daniel's room he was drawing. "Daniel come into the dining room please." "Ok mum." He got up and walked out. Hermione couldn't resist she looked to see what he was drawing. It was the Gryffindor emblem.

Ok now to get Talia She thought. She knocked on her door and entered. "Talia please come into the dining room." Talia nodded and followed her.

Now they were all around the dining table. "Kids I got the letters today and I think you should read them." She handed them the letters they read them. They looked confused. "Mum what does this mean?"

"Talia this means that you are a witch and Daniel is a wizard." Hermione explained. Daniel spoke up "But mum that can't be possible witches and wizards don't exist."

Hermione chuckled "Oh they don't do they? Then it so happens that I am a witch. Here let me show you." Hermione took out her pouch containing her wand. She flicked her wand at Talia and the Daniel. Talia's clothes turned a bright red and Daniels a dark green. "Does that prove anything?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you switch our clothes back now?" She flicked her wand again, and the clothes went back to normal.

"You mean we will be able to do that?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes with training you can do almost anything. Well we can't waste anytime we have got to be going!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Talia. "Hermione answered "Diagon Alley London."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Daniel "You heard me now grab you letters, give them to me and the hold on to my arms." They did as she said, Hermione shrunk the letter's and out the in the pouch.

Then she apparated them to London, England, but instead of thinking of Diagon Alley she was thinking of the Burrow, and all of the wonderful times there. So they ended up in front of The Burrow. "Oh no Damn." Hermione muttered. "Mum, wh-" Daniels question was cut off by a screech from somewhere in the house. "I'm putting an invisibility charm over you stay by my side and stay still." She said before muttering something and both twins turned invisible.

Next thing they knew a red headed girl looking 25 came bolting out of the house and ramming straight into Hermione, the redhead was hugging her hard.

"HERMIONE! Where have you been!?" She asked frantically.

"If I could breathe I would tell you!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Oh Right!" The redhead let her go.

"Hi Ginny, where are Harry, Ron and everybody I need to explain it to them too." "Ok go into the kitchen will get them."

"ok." Hermione replied she led the still invisible twins into the kitchen. "You guys stay by my side just don't run into anybody."

Harry came down first he stared at Hermione like she was a ghost. Then he realised it was the real Hermione. He walked over slowly and touched her cheek, Hermione flinched but didn't move away then he pulled her into a hug. Harry was crying into her shoulder the whole time. So happy that she was back and that she hadn't died. He didn't say anything neither did she, but they understood each other completely. Then Ron came in Harry was standing at Hermione's side.

Then Ron saw Hermione and pulled her into a huge bear hug." Hermione. Where have you been?" He asked hoarsely. "I'll tell you when everybody is here." He nodded and went to sit down but he still had her hand so he pulled her and Harry to the couch where they sat.

Next Molly and Arthur came they cried and hugged Hermione. Then came in Fred and George they bounded in and hugged her tight. Ginny followed closely afterwards.

"Ok now that everybody's here I want to explain something I left because I had to- she held a finger up to Harry who was about to speak- please let me speak. I left because I had something done to me that I can't explain with some people in this room. It's not you guys but it's somebody else and if they hear this it might not be good. Now I think these people should show themselves. Oh before I show to you. Please don't judge them based on their appearance it's not their fault. Agreed?" She waited till everybody nodded. Then she took of the invisibility charm and exposed the twins.

There was a gasp and somebody fell off their chair.

There was a silence. You could cut the tension with butter knife. Hermione decided that was enough. "Children go play in the yard but watch out for the gnomes...they bite." The twins nodded excitedly and went outside to explore. Harry put a silencing charm on the outside of the Burrow so they couldn't hear what was being inside.

"HERMIONE! Tell me why those children look like DRACO DAMN MALFOY!" Yelled Harry. Hermione cringed and fell backwards onto the couch. "B-Because they are his." She stammered.

"WHAT!" Harry exploded. "Harry please let me explain." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose but sat done and looked at Hermione.

"Explain" So Hermione explained to them how she had been taken and then raped by Draco and then how she had to leave. Then how she found out she was pregnant, and how the last 10 years were. In the end Hermione was out of breath. Harry was stunned as was everybody in the Burrow.

"I'm sorry I have to be going I need to get their school supplies. They are going to Hogwarts in the fall." She got up to leave but was pushed back down. Molly asked pleadingly "Hermione please stay the night, they can stay too." She said nodding outside.

Hermione looked outside it was already getting dark. She sighed. "Fine but one night only" Ginny squealed. "Yes!"

"Honey, go get your children we'll find them something to wear and some place to sleep." Molly said

"Ok" Hermione replied she went to the door and called to Talia and Daniel they came immediately. Hermione was instantly suspicious

"What did you two do?" They looked at each other and answered to quickly.

"Nothing." sighed. "Fred, George go find out what th-!"

BANG!!

A huge bang came from outside. The twin's had found Fred and Georges supply of fire crackers and decided to test them in the opening of one of the gnome holes.

A lawn gnome went flying into the field. Then as suddenly as it started, the twins, Fred and George fell about laughing at the sight of the flying gnome.

"You'll fit in great here!" Fred and George said between laughs. Even Hermione and were trying to hold back laughing.

They had a full blown laughing fit. What a way to get acquainted with the Weasly's Hermione thought.

Eventually everybody stopped laughing enough to have supper which was stew. Everybody sat at the table. Harry right across from Hermione, The twins on both sides of Hermione and everybody else spread out along the table.

spoke up "everybody listen I am changing the sleeping arrangements for tonight. Hermione and Ginny will be sleeping in Harry's room and Harry will be sleeping in Ron's. Then I want Fred and George in Ginny's room you have the only room with 2 beds and the twins can sleep there."

Ginny protested. "But Mum I don't want these 2 going through my things!" Mrs. Weasly had a solution. "Put all of your things in a chest and out a locking spell on it." Ginny huffed but nodded.

spoke again. "Ginny I will need some of you old pyjamas for Talia and Ron can I have some of your old pyjamas for Daniel." They both nodded and went to get the PJs. By the time they came down Harry was in Ron's room, Ginny and Hermione were in Harry's room, Fred and George were in Ginny's room and Talia and Daniel were in Fred and George's room.

Hermione and Ginny climbed into bed. "Very interesting day, Hermione. First you come back, and then you come back with twin soon to be wizards. Again your story shocked us all." Ginny stated this then before Hermione could respond Ginny was asleep. Oh well Hermione thought.

The next day Ginny woke up first. She looked at her friend sleeping peacefully at first but then she started to squirm and cry out. Ginny got scared and woke her up immediately. "Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny said eventually waking a tired Hermione up.

"Hermione what was that nightmare about?" Ginny asked. Hermione started crying. "It was about the night, that he did it to me." Ginny looked confused for a second and then she understood.

Ginny didn't say anything she just hugged her. Eventually Hermione stopped crying and they headed down to breakfast. Everybody was already up and moving, Ron and Harry were in the yard teaching the twins how to ride a broom.

At least the twins didn't have her fear for flying. They seemed to be fast and quick, they had their father's abilities on a broom. "Hey Harry looks like you have someone going to take your seeker job!" Ron yelled.

Harry laughed. They started throwing golf balls at the twins for them to catch. They caught them perfectly.

After Hermione had eaten she called Talia and Daniel inside. "Talia, Daniel today we're going to Diagon Alley."

They looked at her. "How?" they asked in unison. Hermione stated "Floo powder." They looked confused. "It's a bit hard to explain but we travel through fireplaces basically." Hermione told them.

came up and said "We're coming with you to Diagon alley, Fred and George need to check their shop and everybody needs to get something." Hermione nodded. "Floo Powder then?" nodded. "Let's go." called everybody inside.

They all came, she explained. Then everybody went over to the fire place and each got a handful of floo powder. "Hermione you go first Talia and Daniel will go with you." Hermione nodded. "Come on kid's time to go." Hermione threw the powder into the flames.

The flames turned green. She stepped into the flames pulling the twins with her. Hermione called out in a clear voice "Diagon Alley." They started spinning and then as soon as it began it was over. Hermione started pulling the twins out of the fireplace.

"Come on we will wait here." She pulled them to small cafe right beside the fireplaces and they waited only a short time for everybody else to arrive. "Ready?" Hermione asked everybody nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Hey ok remember to comment and also I'm thinking of starting another fanfic, about an OC I'll post it later. and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Hey sorry for not updating, school is my only lame excuse. OK now how do u like the story?? Any questions?? And I'm looking for a Beta ....i should probably start using one.... so please remember to Review review and review!!!!**

**--**

They started off each going in their own directions. Fred and George went to their store, Ron went with them. Ginny saw some of her old Hogwarts friends and went to catch up. Arthur and Molly went off to do some errands. Leaving Hermione and Harry to watch the twins.

"Hermione how much money do you have?" Harry asked her. "Not enough." Hermione replied looking down at her few coins sadly.

"Here have these." Harry said pulling out a pouch containing several gold pieces. "Harry I ca-"Harry stopped her. "I insist."

"Fine." Hermione replied, they walked off window shopping. "Can we go look at owls mum?" Talia asked, Hermione smiled down at her daughter "Sure honey."

They went off to check the owls Harry and Hermione were looking at the back near the cats and the twins were in the front.

The twins found this all too exciting. It was awesome. Then suddenly a store caught Talia's eye. It was the broom shop. "Come on Daniel; let's go check out the broom shop!" She said pulling Daniel out of the shop.

Hermione went to check on them. She looked around wildly. "Harry! They're not here!" Harry looked out the window and replied. "Relax Hermione they're just looking in the broom store."

Sure enough there they were, looking into the store window. "To bad first years can't have brooms." Hermione mused. "Can you go get them?" Harry nodded and left.

The twins came back and they started walking again. This time going to get them some robes. Inside they were led to the back; there was already a boy their age being tailored for his robes.

He looked them up and down. "Who are you?" He asked he had platinum blond hair with grey eyes. "I'm Talia and that's Daniel." Talia said pointing to herself and then to her brother. Then she pointed to the boy "and you?" She asked. "Damian"

Then Hermione came in. She took one look at Damian and paled visibly.  
"Make sure he doesn't find out their last names" she whispered to Harry before rushing out of the shop.

"Damian, are your robes ready yet?" Drawled the familiar voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco sneered in greeting when he saw Harry. "Malfoy." Harry replied coldly he hated the man for everything he had done. "Oh what's wrong Potter? Still hate me as you did 10 years ago." Draco smirked; he looked around and saw the twins.

"Oh you have kids. Probably as stupid as you." Draco said studying the twins. "Who's the mother, the Weaslette?" Draco sneered. "Don't bring my wife into this Malfoy and no they are not my children." Harry replied with clenched teeth, they're yours he thought angrily.

"Oh then the great Harry potter has been reduced to a babysitter how rich!" Draco snorted.

"Dad I got my robes we can go." Damian said tugging on his Father's sleeve. Draco looked down, "Good now come on." He swept out of the shop but not before saying one last thing to Harry. "I'll remember to call you when I need a babysitter Potter." He smirked leaving the shop.

The twins just looked between Harry and Draco the entire time and got fitted for their robes. When they were done the left and in the small cafe beside the store.

Hermione was reading a letter; she looked up and smiled a forced smile.

"There you are why don't you go into Fred and George's shop and have a look around. Harry can you go with them?" Harry came up and whispered "Hermione what wrong?" "Nothing nothing I just need a bit of time ok, you go ahead to Fred and George's shop." Harry nodded and left with the twins. Hermione read through the letter again. The letter said:

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger**

**I really hope you can meet me for lunch, today in Diagon alley. If you can meet me at noon in 'The witches brew' cafe beside the robe makers. I would dearly like to know how you are after left us. Goodbye now and maybe we can say hi at lunch.**

**Signed **

**Professor McGonagall**

After the letter Hermione decided to meet her for lunch. That's why she was waiting. As soon as the clock struck noon. None other than Professor McGonagall came walking up the shop, she saw Hermione and smiled.

McGonagall sat down across from Hermione. "Hello Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm good professor now what was this meeting about, you just didn't want to meet me to see how I was?" Hermione inquired.

McGonagall sighed "As you know Voldemort has been defeated, and about 2 years ago Professor Dumbledore died in peace." Hermione nodded "Yes. I know."

"Well I am getting older and I need to make a new Headmaster before I pass on. So I was wondering of you would like to be the new headmaster in the new school Year?"

Hermione was shocked, but she could handle it. "I can but I have 2 children and they are starting at Hogwarts in the fall." McGonagall nodded "Yes, I know that and that will be fine. I was also wondering who the children's father is because there was no record of him."

Hermione looked around nervously and put a strong silencing charm around them, with a wave of her hand, so nobody could hear what they were saying. Then she told professor McGonagall what happened on the horrible night. Professor McGonagall was speechless, but she hid it well and went straight to business.

"Uh ok good to know; now here is a list of the teachers that will be at Hogwarts in the fall." She handed Hermione a list, it read:

**Jane Kale- Charms-Head of Ravenclaw**

**Harry Potter- Defence against the dark arts –Head of Gryffindor**

**Draco Malfoy-Potions –Head of Slytherin**

**Neville Longbottom -Herbology**

**Dayce Lipan-History-Head of Hufflepuff**

**Hagrid-Care of magical creatures**

**(A/N: Other teachers and other subjects take too long to mention. These are just the ones I will be using in the story)**

Hermione was shocked. Why hadn't Harry told her he was teaching at Hogwarts? Did he not trust her?

WHY WAS MALFOY TEACHING! I can't work with him, but I have to deal with him at some time or another. Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall "I will do it."

The professor smiled and nodded "You can come on the train if you would like. Also just get your robes and clothes all of the rest is supplied by the school. Anything else?" Hermione nodded "Please don't tell Malfoy that I am the new headmistress or that he has twins. Would you like to meet the twins?" Professor McGonagall nodded.

Hermione got up and said "Follow me." And she went off in the way of Weasley's wizard wheezes. It was very busy there. Hermione went inside signalling to McGonagall to wait she would bring them out.

"Have you seen my children?" She asked Fred. He looked around and pointed towards the back. Hermione could see them looking at the wizard wiz-bangs.

She walked over to them and called "Come on kids I want you to meet somebody." The twins followed her out.

Outside was professor McGonagall. She saw the twins and couldn't believe that they looked so much like Hermione and Draco. She held out her hand to Talia "Hi my name is Professor McGonagall and you are?" "My name's Talia." Talia said shaking her outstretched hand. Professor then shook hands with Daniel. "My name's Daniel." He said shyly.

"I had better be going Miss Granger; I will be seeing you at school." Hermione smiled and nodded "Bye Professor, see you at school."

Professor McGonagall walked away.

"Mum who was that?" asked Daniel. "That is the headmistress of Hogwarts." She answered as she watched McGonagall's retreating figure.

"What did she want?" Asked Talia. "I'll tell you later. Ok now we have to get the rest of your supplies." They walked off going to get all of their things but their wands.

"Ok let's go and get your wands!" Hermione said excitedly.

The twins smiled and nodded excitedly. Then they walked into Olivander's wand shop. Ollivander greeted them with a smile talking about how he remembered their mother being in there not long ago. He pulled a wand off the shelf and handed it to Daniel. Daniel flicked it and the lamp beside him exploded into flames. Hermione quickly put it out. "No, no that can't be the one.... Ah how about this one it's a Mahogany wand with **Chimaera Scale** as the core" He handed the wand to Daniel he swished it. The wand glowed and so did Daniels hair.

"Perfect! Now for you." He said looking at Talia. Ollivander went around to the back and came out carrying another wand box "I wonder since them being twins will they need the same wand core." Ollivander mumbled to himself. He handed Talia a wand made with rosewood and a Chimaera Scale core. The wand also glowed in Talia's hand.

"I knew it! You have a right pair of powerful twins miss Granger!" Hermione paid Ollivander and they left to go find the Weasley's.

Hermione decided to not tell anyone except Ron and Harry that she was going to be the headmistress of Hogwarts. When they had got all of the twins new school supplies, they went to meet the Weasley's at the floo powder stations.

Mr. Weasley said "Ok let's go back. Hermione are you going to go back to your home in Australia?" Hermione looked around. "Is it ok if we stay one more night then we will go back? I need to talk to some people about some stuff."

"Sure. That's fine." Then they took turns stepping into the fire place and transporting to The Burrow.

"Fred, George can you play with the twins for a bit I need to talk to Ron and Harry alone."

"Sure" they said in unison and dragged the twins outside. "Ron, Harry can you come here I need to talk to you two!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Harry came down the staircase.

"Come up to my room" Ron said they went up. "What's up?" Harry asked. "Um ok you know when you saw me reading a letter before you went into Fred and Georges shop?" Harry nodded. "Well that was a letter from Professor McGonagall. She was asking me to meet her for lunch. I did, and she told me that she wanted me to become the next headmistress of Hogwarts." Hermione waited for a reaction. None came from them.

"We knew, we were just waiting for Professor McGonagall to find you and then we would come to you. I too am teaching at Hogwarts, but I don't know who else is. "Harry said. Hermione was shocked they knew! They knew that Hermione was going to be the headmistress and they didn't even bother to tell her!

She handed the parchment that contained the names of the teachers. Harry scanned the list. "DRACO MALFOY! What!?" Harry looked up at Hermione as if to confirm what he read. Hermione nodded sadly.

"I can take it." Hermione stated bravely. Both of the boys looked at her sceptically. "Hermione you flinched when I brushed my hand across your cheek yesterday and when me and Ron both hugged you were all tense, you're not ready to be around him, at least not without us." Harry said making Hermione look down at the floor in shame.

"Hermione if you and Hagrid will let me I need a job anyways so maybe I can become Hagrid's apprentice/assistant." Ron suggested. Hermione looked at them both and then she suddenly pulled them into a huge hug. "Thank you." She whispered into their ears, there were tears in her eyes.

Harry saw how tired she was and told her to just go rest on the bed. "Hermione just rest your eye's you have had a long day." Hermione agreed and she soon fell asleep curled up in a ball on Ron's bed.

Shortly afterwards Ron and Harry wanted to sleep but they didn't want to frighten Hermione by sleeping in the same bed as her. Harry and Ron decided to go find a sleeping bag or two. They did eventually find two.

Hermione was waking up, she tried to sit up but there was something holding her down. She looked to her sides, there was Harry and Ron with both their arms draped over her protectively. Hermione didn't like the contact but smiled, they really are protective she thought and she drifted back to sleep.

Next thing Harry woke up and smiled why is this sleeping bag so comfy? He then opened his eyes and he was facing Hermione's sleeping face.

He freaked out, Hermione must not find out. Harry looked over at Ron he was sleeping. Harry fixed that, by reaching over Hermione and flicking him in between the eyes. He woke up and fell off the bed. "What the hell! Harry!" He yelled. Harry got up and smiled

"Look were you were sleeping." He said pointing at the bed. Ron stammered "U-u-um I-I didn't m-m-mean to."

Harry laughed "I know I was there too" Ron nodded and pointed back at the sleeping Hermione. "Should we wake her up?" Harry shook his head and they headed down to breakfast.

Hermione got up and smiled. That was the most protected she had felt in a long time she thought as she headed down for breakfast. Everybody was there. Hermione was really happy that everyone had learned to accept the twins despite who their father is.

Hermione cleared her throat everyone turned to look at her. "After breakfast we will have to be going." The twins looked sad. Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down. She whispered in his ear. "I know where you and Ron slept last night." Harry blushed. Hermione smiled and whispered again. "I don't mind I felt ….. Safe." Harry smiled at that comment. Hermione pushed a piece of paper into his hand. "If you want to owl me here is my address." Harry nodded "Ok."

After breakfast Hermione, Talia and Daniel left for home. Hermione apparated them home. At home Hermione had a lot to discuss with the twins….When they got home the twins went straight to their bedrooms to look at all of the things they had gotten.

Hermione let them get settled for about an hour. Then she went to talk to them. She knocked on Talia's door and she was greeted by some band blasting over her stereo, and Talia was sitting in the middle of her floor with her eyes closed absorbing the music.

"Talia have to talk to you guys meet me in the dining room." Hermione said turning off the music. Talia nodded and went out.

Next Hermione went to Daniel's room, he had his door open. Hermione looked inside she could see Daniel walking around holding his basic spells book and his wand. He was practising his spells, Hermione chuckled making Daniel turn around.

"Meet me in the dining I have to talk to you guys." Hermione said "Ok." Daniel replied following her out. Hermione sat down across from the twins.

"I have to talk to you guys about something involving Hogwarts." The twins nodded in unison. Hermione started "I will be the new headmistress in the new school year." The twins were speechless. They had never expected this.

"B-but WHAT!?" Daniel exclaimed. "Professor McGonagall came to me and asked me to." Hermione explained the twin's nodded kind of understanding.

"So you will be there when we are?" Talia asked. Hermione nodded "Harry and Ron be there also. Harry will be you Defence against the dark arts teacher and Ron will be the Care of magical creatures assistant." The twins nodded encouraging Hermione to go on.

"Remember you will have to call me Professor Granger and Harry is Professor Potter but you can call Ron just Ron. Also don't let anyone know your last names I will make up different ones for you don't worry."

The twins looked confused. "Why can't we let anyone know our last names?" Talia asked. "Because there is some people that want to hurt me, and they will try and hurt the most precious thing to me and that is you two. So I have to hide your last names so people don't know your mum is the headmistress." The twins nodded wondering who would want to hurt their mum.

"Know that that's out of the way; remember do not tell muggles that you are wizards they won't understand." "Muggles?" Asked Daniel. "Oh yes muggles are what we call non magic folk. Also no using magic out of school." She said looking at Daniel, he looked back sheepishly.

"I'll be using magic more around the house so don't be frightened." The twins understood, they got up and left to do their own thing.

Hermione leaned back in her chair almost falling out when a white owl flew in her window. "Hedwig!" Hedwig stuck his leg out, giving her the letter that was attached. Hermione grabbed the letter, it read:

**Dear Hermione,**

**Its Harry, how are you? Professor McGonagall left some of Dumbledore's books with us, when he died in case we ever found you. I got lost up in the moment yesterday. So here is the books they are shrunk and in a pouch on Hedwig's leg.**

**Love, Harry**

Hermione smiled, and pulled the pouch of Hedwig's foot. It was slightly bulky with lots of books.

Hermione pulled out the books slowly, enlarging them and looking at each cover in turn. Hogwarts: A history, How to be a Headmaster of Hogwarts, Advanced spells and incantations, Forbidden spells and incantations, Forbidden Potions and Forbidden passages and secrets of Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed out loud. Dumbledore still had a sense of humour even though he had passed away awhile back (R.I.P.). Hermione picked up 'How to be a Headmaster of Hogwarts' She looked at the author and giggled it was written by Albus, Dumbledore.

Well I guess that he was always able to tell that some things were just meant to happen, Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione picked up Hogwarts: A history and settled herself on the couch, but she wasn't the only one reading late into the night. Daniel had already started on most of his books.

**--**

**Hey please remember to review and if u have any questions please feel free to ask. Enjoy the story! And check out my other story Amnesia!! :D enjoy!!**


	6. Time for school

**Hey People. What do u think???? Nobody's commented!! Does nobody like the story?? Should I discontinue it??? Ok yeah on with the story....**

**In this chapter it's finally time for Hogwarts and time for more Draco. So Enjoy! And people please comment and tell me what you think.... should I continue or discontinue this story??**

April 22 2007

"Talia! Daniel!" Hermione called waking her two children up from their sleep. The twins walked into the living room, stumbling about sleepily. "Hey guys. Happy Birthday!" Hermione said. Daniel nodded in acknowledgement, Talia smiled brightly.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Hermione asked them. Talia looked at Daniel who looked at her back. "Um mum is it okay if we spend the day hanging out with Fred and George?" Daniel asked nervously.

Hermione sighed, "Of course, I can't stop you. Are you sure you want to spend your birthday with them?" Talia nodded excitedly, Daniel nodded following her action.

"Ok I'll go ask them you go and get ready." Hermione said, walking over to the fireplace.

20 minutes later the twins had left and Hermione got started on lots of the books from Harry.

The twins came back at the end of the day laughing, tired, and arms filled with jokes and pranks ready to pull on an unsuspecting person at Hogwarts.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked them. "Awesome! We hung out at the shop for awhile and then we played pranks on some people in Diagon Alley, after that Fred and George gave up a bunch of tricks and pranks!" Talia said excitedly. "Sounds like fun, remember Weasley products and Zonko products are forbidden at Hogwarts." Hermione reminded them.

The twins sighed together. "But mum! Can't you make an exception just this once!?" Daniel pleaded.

"Guy's I can't play favourites. You know that." Hermione explained sternly.

The twins sighed and went off to their rooms to look over their jokes and then later go to bed.

**August 31-platform 9 ¾ **

"Come on, come on! We have got to hurry or we'll be late!" Hermione urged Talia and Daniel through Kings cross station. Harry and Ginny were following them. Ginny was expecting a son in the future (James Potter).

"Yes mum! We're hurrying!" Talia sighed pushing her cart towards the column between platforms 9 and 10.

"Hermione you go and the twins will follow you and I and Ginny will come after you guys." Harry called ahead. "Ok." Hermione sighed running towards the wall.

Talia and Daniel looked at her in awe when she went through the wall. "Ok Talia you go now." Harry urged pushing her forward. Talia gulped and ran forward with her trolley, she went through the wall. Daniel followed her through.

Then Harry and Ginny came through after them, Harry pulled the twins toward the train to meet Hermione, who had just put her trunks away in the teacher's cabin.

"Come on you two, you have got to find a cabin before there all full." Hermione exclaimed giving them both a kiss on the cheek and pushing them in the way of the train doors.

The twins climbed on the train with one last look at Hermione. The twins stared at each other and grinned widely, _this was going to be one hell of an adventure. _The twins thought at the same time, as they searched for an apartment.

They finally found one near the front of the train. Loading their trunks and bags as the train started to move the twins sat down.

As soon as the twins sat down a knock came from the door, it opened slightly and a person with dark brown hair stuck her head in. "Hey can my sister and I sit with you two? All the other are full." She asked, looking at Daniel. He nodded shyly; the girl flashed him a smile.

Then the door opened fully and a girl with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes stepped in pulling a girl that had light brown straight hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ebony and this is my sister Scarlet." The girl with the dark hair said, pointing at herself and then at the girl beside her. She sat down across from Talia and Daniel pulling her sister with her. "Scarlet's in fifth year but I'm just starting this year." She explained why Scarlet looked older than them.

"Oh hi, I'm Talia and this is Daniel. We're both starting this year." Talia said happily. Daniel nodded in greeting.

"Oh cool, have you heard, we're going to have a new headmistress and a new Potions Professor and a Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. Scarlet told me." Ebony said excitedly. Scarlet rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to find some of my own friends, remember to get into Gryffindor Ebony." She walked out of the apartment.

"Gryffindor?" Talia asked confused. "You don't know what Gryffindor is?!" Ebony asked incredulously. Talia shook her head sheepishly, "No I don't."

"Do you?" Ebony asked Daniel, Daniel smiled and nodded "Yeah I read about it in Hogwarts: A history." "Awesome!" Ebony smiled widely, "what house do you think you'll get in?"

"I seriously don't know. Before this year we had never even heard fo Hogwarts or magic at all." Daniel replied.

"Really! Are you muggleborn then?" Ebony asked curiously. "Oh no, our mum is a witch she just never told us." Talia replied before Daniel. "Oh then you must be halfbloods, I'm a pureblood." Talia just stared at her, "Can you explain to me about the houses and all that crap."

"Oh yeah sure, when you get to Hogwarts they sort all of the first years into different houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They sort you depending on your personality, I don't know how they sort you my sister won't tell me." Ebony explained quickly, Talia nodded and started to talk to both of the children about the new school year.

At least until a knock came at the apartment door.

Hermione stared at the familiar red train that was spewing out white puffy smoke, _it's been a long time, but I'm finally going back._ Hermione just stood there staring, well at least until Harry and Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the train. Yelling goodbye to Ginny they stepped on the train and headed towards the teacher compartments

"Isn't it great to be going back?" Hermione said excitedly, spinning around to get a good look at everything she missed.

They stepped into the teacher's cabin, it was empty. "Come on let's get settled, I have something I want to talk about with you guys." Harry said in a very serious tone, he motioned for Ron to close the door.

Ron stood up and peeked out the door, and there was Draco Malfoy walking up the hallway towards the teacher's compartments! Ron ducked inside before Malfoy saw him. "Hermione if you feel like facing Malfoy right now then stay where you are but if you don't I suggest you make yourself invisible 'cause Malfoy's coming towards us!" Ron said very quickly to Hermione.

Hermione processed the information for a split second and then reached for her wand "_invisibilitae"_ She muttered, no sooner than had she become invisible that Malfoy walked into the cabin without knocking.

"Oh look its Potty and the Weasel." He sneered, "Shut up Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"Malfoy, do you know who the new headmaster is going to be?" Harry asked him, "No, do you know?" Malfoy turned towards him.

Hermione pushed herself farther into the seat; he was an arms length away. "No I thought you would know." Harry replied shaking his head. "Malfoy." Harry called, "Hhmm." Draco grunted, "How about we put it behind us, try to get along this year for the students. They don't need to see their Dark arts teacher and their Potions teacher firing curses at one another." Draco considered this for a moment and then, "How did you know that I was the Potions professor. I never told you." Draco narrowed his eyes, "Oh umm Professor McGonagall told me the other professors just not the new Headmaster." Harry spoke quickly.

Draco nodded still not believing him, "Fine, but I still hate you." "Trust me the feeling's mutual." Harry chuckled darkly.

"So umm Malfoy do you have any kids?" Ron asked trying to make a conversation. "Yes, I have a son." _And a Daughter and another son._ Harry thought to himself grimacing mentally.

"Potter, have you heard about Granger?" Draco asked true concern flashing through his eyes. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Harry asked surprised that he would ask about Hermione. "No reason, just you are the 'Golden trio' and I'm surprised that she hasn't come back yet. She is still probably hating me for what I did to her." He mumbled the last sentance to himself, but Ron, Harry and Hermione heard fine.

They were shocked, was he really sorry, or was he just faking it? Harry feined innocence and asked, "What did you do to her?" Draco snapped out of his reverie and sneered, "What! I did nothing!"

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, "Come on we've got to do hallway duty." Draco, Harry and Hermione just stared at him; he was actually being responsible for once in his life! "Uh yeah right, come on I'll take the back of the train, you can take the front."

Harry stood up and walked out of the compartment, the still invisible Hermione followed him. Ron walked out closing the door firmly behind him. "Well that was weird." Hermione said taking off the invisibility charm.

"Definitely. So ok let's go. Hermione and I will go down to the back, Ron take the front." Harry said walking off, "Hey Harry we have got to find the twins, I need to tell them their new last name I can't have Malfoy recognizing them." Hermione said catching up to Harry.

Harry nodded and looked in each compartment window until he found the right one, "Here," He said knocking on the door. A girl with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. Her eyes had wandered to Harry's forehead and they were staring at his still prominent lightning shaped scar.

"I need to talk to Talia and Daniel, please send them out here." Harry said ignoring her stare, she nodded and ducked inside. Next time the door opened Talia and Daniel stepped out. "Hey Professor Potter and Headmistress Granger. What's up?" Hermione looked at her kids strangely, "Why are you calling us Professor Potter and Headmistress Granger?"

The twins grinned at each other, "Oh we just got to get used to the idea of you being our teacher and headmaster." Hermione nodded, "Uh ok, hey uh I have a new last name for you guys its Paria." The twins nodded and turned to go back into the compartment, "Bye mum, bye Harry." They said at the same time.

"Let's go patrol and then let's head back, I need to go find Professor McGonagall when we reach the station." Harry nodded, and waited for Hermione to cast the invisibility charm on herself again.

When the train stopped Hermione leaped off the train and ran for the carriages, she grabbed the first one and headed towards the school. Hermione slipped through the big oak doors, and walked towards the great hall.

Hermione walked through the already open doors and walked towards Professor McGonagall, who was bewitching the ceiling. "Professor McGonagall!" Hermione called getting the professor's attention. "Oh, Hello Miss Granger. How would you like to do this?" She asked.

"Oh ok, I would like you to bring the first years in and then introduce me, after that I would walk in. Then I would like to say a few things and then I will do the sorting and all that."Hermione explained.

Professor McGonagall nodded and started walking towards the big doors. "Ok I'm going to get the first years the other's will be coming in soon so I suggest that you use the invisibility charm and stand by the door until I open them."

Hermione nodded and followed her out, "Ok I'll see you later." Hermione muttered a few words and she disappeared. Hermione watched the students walk in, in bunches. Then finally the doors closed and Hermione heard her talking.

"Ok there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one shortly." She heard her say, and then Hermione heard footsteps and Professor McGonagall came into view, following her were a group of nervous looking first years. Hermione chuckled mentally remembering her first year sorting.

The professor walked into the hall and all of them followed her, the doors closed behind them and Hermione took off the invisibility charm. Time for the show, Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Now I would like to introduce your new Headmistress." The doors opened. "Professor Hermione Granger."

Many eyes turned to stare but the only ones that Hermione noticed were a pair of piercing silver ones sitting at the high table.

**Hi do you like the story or do you hate it?? Any questions feel free to ask. and yeah enjoy and review please.**


	7. The sorting

**Hi sorry i haven't updated in sssoooo long, I've been busy with school and all of that! Anyways it`s summer and I've had a wicked case of writers block for the past while but now I'm good and ready for typing, anyways...let's get on with the chapter...**

**Dpov(Draco point of view)Thoughts in italics)**

_What is she doing here? _Draco stared at the 26 year old woman; she looked nothing like her younger school self. Her hair was let down and it hung down her back is soft waves. It was no longer the bush it was in the past.  
She had grown into her body and was walking with confidence and purpose; he could feel even from this length that she was proud, and still as stubborn as ever. Draco's eyes narrowed, _she would have known that i was teaching here, wouldn't she? Did she forgive him? Probably not. _Draco shook his head sadly, he always felt guilty for that one retched night. No matter what he did he knew that there was no way she could forgive him.

Draco took his eyes off her walking form to look at the group of nervous first years, his son was with them. He could see his son Damian standing at the back with Kain Zabini. Kain was Blaise's son, always had the two been best friends and it looked like that had not changed in the least.

He scanned the group picking out the children of his good friends; there was Hayley Nott, James Goyle, Sarah Crabbe, Stephanie Flint, and Cameron Greengrass.

He nodded at the children he knew for a fact there was going to be at least seven new Slytherin's by the end of the sorting.

Draco turned his eyes back to Hermione, she was reaching the first years now, he noticed for a brief second that when she passed two specific children she flashed them a bright smile. One of the children was a boy he had dark brown hair it looked like he just rolled out of bed, then the other child was a girl he could see that her platinum blonde hair reached her hips, _wait platinum blonde?_

He was found that he had been staring at the young girl for a awhile and now turned with a start back to Hermione, she was at the stage getting ready to talk. He would find out about the girl in the future.

**Hpov (Hermione point of view)thoughts in italics)**

Hermione stepped up to the podium, and looked out at the school. She could see lots of curious faces, well considering she was part of the golden trio that would make sense. But there weren't just curious faces; she could see some unhappy faces, mainly the Slytherin seventh years. _They have obviously had the muggleborn prejudice shoved down their throats, even though the war is down there is still prejudice. Then I bet they recognize me as the mudblood part of the golden trio. _

"Hi everybody, I am Hermione Granger and yes I was part of the Golden trio. I am going to be your headmistress for this year and probably future years, I am going to say a few things and then I'll do the sorting then introduce the new teachers and then it's on with the feast." Hermione flashed them a big smile. "Obviously all of you have heard of the second wizarding war, I am sorry to say that I did not help fight in the wizarding war. The reasons I didn't fight are only available to me and a few other teachers. Anyways I am the youngest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, but that does not mean I am easy going or can be fooled easily.  
I will not stand for any prejudice in the halls or anywhere else, I will deal with any prejudice personally. Now let's get to the sorting," She clapped her hands and a stool appeared in front of the first years, and the hat and paper appeared in Hermione's hand.

Then a tear came open on the brim of the sorting hat and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.__Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

You might belong in

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm the Hogwarts Thinking Cap!

"Now it's time for the sorting." Hermione announced reading off the names of the paper.

"Crabbe Sarah," A girl with short brown hair walked up, "Slytherin!" The hat shouted as soon as it touched her head, "Dansia Lillian" "Ravenclaw!"... "Kailling Ebony" "Gryffindor!"... "Malfoy Damian" "Slytherin!"... "Opally Seriah" "Slytherin!" "Paria Daniel" Daniel walked up nervously to the hat, sat down and the hat was put on top of his head,

(Italics is the hat talking to Daniel) _So you boy, I see a lot happening in the future, but you are unsure, but with a Slytherin and a Gryffindor as your mother and father, then it seems you are in one of those two, hhmmm I guess it must be GRYFFINDOR! _

Hermione watched as her son, ran towards the Gryffindor table smiling shyly. All she felt was pride for him, he had made it into Gryffindor! Even though his father was a Slytherin, _now it's time for Talia, I wonder if she'll be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Probably Slytherin, she is more like her dad than she is like me, she just doesn't know it... _"Gra-Paria Talia" Hermione watched with dread as her daughter walked up to the stool with confidence, unlike her brother she looked in control and not at all worried. Hermione placed the hat on her head and waited for the inevitable.

(Italics is the hat talking to Talia) _Hhmm now you are an interesting one, you are brave like your mother but as cunning as your father you are also as smart as both your mother and father. It is hard to decide, but seeing as you are unlike your brother and you do not lack confidence and grace, I shall place you were you will bloom and flourish, SLYTHERIN! _The hat yelled out. Talia smirked and walked calmly over to the Slytherin table, they were clapping sat down next to Damian, she smiled at him, and he grinned back. (Italics are Hermione's thoughts) _Oh no, it looks like Talia is already friends with his son, wait! He's her step brother! _

"Steinal Eila" Hermione said in a shaky breath, _her son and daughter were in separate houses, both in separate people's care, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were the heads of houses, they would watch over her children. Even though one of them didn't know he was the head of house for one of his own children. _"Gryffindor!" That shocked Hermione back to the present and she read off the last name.

"Zabini Kain." "Slytherin!" She watched as he walked over to his table and sat on the other side of Talia, now Talia was sitting in between her father's son and her father's best friend's son.

"Er, ok I welcome all of you first years; I hope you enjoy your years at Hogwarts. Now I have some teachers to introduce and to remind you of a few things and then we can get on with the feast." Hermione swallowed and began to introduce the new teachers. "First we have Professor Harry Potter he will be teaching defence against the dark arts, and he will also be the head of Gryffindor. Then we have Mr. Ron Weasley he will be helping Hagrid out with the Care of magical creatures class. Then lastly we have Professor Dr- er one second."

Hermione paused when Professor McGonagall came up to and whispered in her ear, "Miss Granger we do not have a transfiguration teacher! She just owled me saying that she couldn't teach this year! I'll take over the transfiguration classes this year until we get a new teacher." "Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall nodded, Hermione straightened back up and looked out again and began to talk, "We have had a change in the staffing instead of Professor Lopam teaching Transfiguration this year, she couldn't because of unknown reasons, and Professor McGonagall has graciously offered to teach for the time being. Then the last Professor I am introducing would be Professor Draco Malfoy, he is the Potions professor as well as the head of Slytherin. Now I must remind you that no magic in the halls, all weasley products are banned, and nobody is to go into the forbidden forest without teacher accompaniment. Now that that's all other let's get on with the feast!" Hermione smiled and turned to Professor McGonagall, she didn't know the spell to get the food, and she would have to learn it later.

Hermione sat down at her seat in the middle of the table, on her right was Professor McGonagall and on her left was Harry. "Hermione are you doing ok, you looked very sad when Talia got sorted?" Harry asked turning towards her, Hermione looked at him startled, "What? Oh I'm fine it's just a little saddening when I know she'll be in the house of _him _but at least Daniel is in your house." She finished with a sigh; she turned back to her food. About half an hour Professor McGonagall did the spell again and desert appeared on the tables.

Hermione looked over at Talia, she could see that Talia was laughing with Malfoy's son and Zabini's son; they already looked like wonderful friends. Then with a sigh she turned towards Daniel, he was sitting alone looking a little nervous about the new people. He was naturally shy and being in a new place, with his twin in a different house didn't help either.

Hermione turned towards Harry who was getting up to leave, "What it's time to go already?" Harry chuckled, "Hermione look around everybody's leaving and I have to lead my first years to the common room." She looked around and sure enough there was already plenty of people standing and getting ready to leave. "Oh." She stood up and watched as the students followed the teachers out of the great hall.

**Thanks for reading, ok I'm going to be putting my other stories on hold, like Amnesia and Oh No, mostly because of a massive writers block i have, so right now I'm just going to focus mainly on this story, anyways thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :D**


	8. The new office and a few suprise guests

Talia followed Damian and Kain out of the great hall. She took a glance over her shoulder and could see her mum sitting there at the head of the table watching the students leave.

Why did she look so sad when I was sorted? Shouldn't she be happy? What's going to happen to Daniel, he never was good at making new friends. This is going to be so hard for him!

Talia stopped in her tracks when she saw Daniel; he was walking in front of Damian and Kain. Nobody was around him. Talia did the first thing that came to mind, she rushed forward and gave him a hug from behind. "Hey bro, congrats on being sorted into Gryffindor! I'm sorry we aren't in the same house, but maybe we'll have classes together." Talia could feel him stop. He turned around in her arms, and gave her a hug back. "Hey Tal, yeah congrats on being in Slytherin. It looks like you already made friends." She followed his gaze and it landed on Damian and Kain they looked furious. Talia glanced around them, it looked like everybody around them had stopped and were staring at them.

Talia stood leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Why is everyone staring at us?" Daniel whispered back, "Remember what Ebony said back on the train. Slytherin and Gryffindor are sworn enemies. This must be really weird for them." Talia eyes hardened, "Who cares what they think, I don't. Anyways I gotta go, see you later?" He nodded and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Damian and Kain.

She gave once last glance at her brother; he gave her a small smile before moving into the crowd.

She took a side glance at the two boys, they looked furious. "Talia we have to talk." Damian said quietly through gritted teeth. Talia followed the two boys to the common room, were they dragged her off to the corner away from everyone. "Talia who was that Gryffindor!" Damian spat the word 'Gryffindor' out like it was a disgusting muggle medicine. "Yes Talia who was he?" Kain asked in a softer tone trying to keep the peace.

"Why does it matter? Oh for god's sake what is wrong with being friends with a Gryffindor?" She was seething by now, _how dare they question her for hugging her brother! _

"Talia please calm down, ok? Now we just asked a question, we were just wondering why you were hugging a Gryffindor. Can you please just tell us?" Kain said slowly hands up in a non-hurting gesture. Damian just nodded along with him, he looked like he couldn't trust his own words.

Talia slowly turned around not facing them; she took a slow deep breath before turning around, "For your information, Daniel is my brother and my twin. I should be able to talk and hug him without being interrogated by you two!" She hissed before turning quickly and running up the to the girls dormitory.

Damian and Kain stared after her in shock, how could they have known? They had no idea; she didn't need to get mad like that! "Huh how is it that we didn't notice that they have the exact same last name?" Kain mused moving towards the boy's dormitory, Damian followed him sullenly.

Daniel glanced around looking for a friendly face in the crowd of people. He could see the prefect standing at the end of the corridor so he rushed down there. He didn't want to get lost on his first day.

Following the prefect he found himself standing outside of a picture. The picture had a lady dressed in pink and the lady was well fat to say the least. "Harry Potter." He heard the prefect say loud and clear to all the first years around him.

Daniel followed the flow into the dormitory. It looked cozy with a big fire and squishy red armchairs. "Now listen to me, boy's dormitories are to the left and girls to your right. All of your belonging are already up there, so good night, and welcome to Hogwarts. "The prefect said before walking off leaving the first year to their own devices.

Daniel was about to go up towards the stairs when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and was met with the face of Ebony Kailling from the train ride here, "I saw you got into Gryffindor, I'm glad to hear it. What about your sister I don't see her here; did she get placed somewhere different?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah she got placed into a different house." Not wanting to elaborate. "Well what house did she get in? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin?" She asked clearly net getting the message. "She got sorted into Slytherin, ok." Daniel muttered hoping she hadn't heard.

Though seeing as her hand had flew to her mouth in shock, looks like she had heard. "She got into Slytherin! I thought she was nice?" Ebony asked incredulously her eyes wide.

That's were Daniel put a stop to it. "She is nice ok! You got it? The sorting had had said that I had more qualities of my mother, who by the way was a Gryffindor, then i guess she was more like my father, who by chance was a Slytherin. Talia is amazingly nice." His eyes narrowed and he spun on his heel and practically ran up the stairs towards his bed that offered the some alone time before he had to go and meet Talia.

Hermione stood up slowly once she was sure all of the students had left the hall to go to their dormitories. "Um Professor McGonagall would you please help me with the office? I don't really know how to set the new password and everything plus where are the Headmistress's room?" She asked nervously turning to look at the teacher beside her.

"Hhmm yes of course miss. Granger, I'll help you." She walked of briskly letting Hermione follow her quickly. McGonagall stopped when they reached the gargoyles that guarded the entrance way to the headmistress's quarter's and office.

"Hello, you must be the new headmistress. What would you like as your password?" Said a slow deep voice, it sounded like it came from the gargoyles. "Erm how about 'dream on'?" Hermione said. Professor McGonagall nodded at her, and then walked off without another word.

Hermione blinked after her. Then she shook herself and stepped onto the staircase. It carried her towards the office. She opened the double doors and looked around.

There was still a lot of stuff from Dumbledore's years as headmaster. No doubt that Professor McGonagall left it that way so it didn't seem so big, Hermione nodded looking around, she would definitely be finding her own things to put in here.

Hermione took one step towards the big wooden desk, when it hit her. Draco Malfoy was her children's teacher and house head. He could easily figure it out! _Talia looks so much like him now except for her eyes, if he figures out that she is his child then it'll be no problem to find out that Daniel is also his. Hopefully he never asks about them or even talks to them one on one. _

A knock came at her door shocking her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called sitting behind the big wooden desk. The door opened and Talia came in following her was her twin.

"Hey." Talia said smiling; she then turned to look around. Daniel walked up to his mum and gave her a quick hug.

"Hi, aren't you supposed to be in bed? Its past curfew." She said smiling lightly; they really were just like her Harry and Ron. "Oh what? Nah it's just way to easy to sneak here." Talia grinned from behind Hermione she was looking at Dumbledore's many many trinkets. "Should I even ask how you found your way here and even guessed the password to get up here?"

Talia answered her again, "Well when the prefect was showing my house the way back, he pointed out your office. Also I had told Daniel to meet me at the place where we ate so i could talk with him. Then I just guessed that you would use your favourite song. So it worked and here we are." She nodded happily.

Daniel nodded in confirmation. "Hey mum what is with this whole Slytherin and Gryffindor hatred thing?" He asked turning to his mother, Talia did the same.

Hermione looked between to two of them and sighed. "Well a long time ago when the school was first formed, there were four founders. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Okay, so Godric and Salazar were the best of friends until a falling out, and then eventually they became enemies and since then everyone has followed their example nobody from Gryffindor associating with Slytherin thinking they were evil, slimy, and untrustworthy. Then nobody from Slytherin becoming friends with Gryffindor because they thought they were stuck up and full of themselves." Talia nodded. "But then what about me and Danny? We trust each other and don't hate each other."

Hermione nodded, "That's what's got me thinking maybe it can be changed, hopefully."

Then suddenly Daniel asked such an unexpecting question, "Who's our Father?" Hermione looked at him startled. "What do you mean? Why do you ask this all of a sudden?"

Talia answered for him, "Because the sorting hat told me I was more like my dad and he was in Slytherin, but you were a Gryffindor and then it said for Daniel that he was more like you then he was like our dad. So who is he mum? We know he's a wizard and that he's in Slytherin."

Hermione blinked and stood up. "I'm sorry guys I cannot tell you right now it's for a good thing. You have no idea what will happen if I tell you."Her back facing them she stared out of the window to the now raining grounds of Hogwarts.

She heard Talia stand up quickly from where she had been sitting on the floor. "Fine mother, I got to go to bed I have classes tomorrow." She said sharply before hurrying out of the room. Hermione looked after her. "I'll talk to her, and make sure everything's ok." Daniel whispered following after her.

Hermione sighed and slumped into her seat. Then again another knock came at her door, this one was different from the first softer and less hurried. She sighed and again and called out wearily. "Come in."

Draco Malfoy came in followed with a glaring Talia and a quiet Daniel.

**Sorry about the delay, erm im kinda tiredd so er..byee byee and please R&R!**


	9. Potions class and introductions

Hermione stared at the trio in front. _She really does look like him. Her hair is the exact same colour and then her skin is the same pale colour. _Then her gaze switched to Daniel, _their eyes are the same colour, it really wouldn't take a genius to notice the similarities between Malfoy and Talia, no it really was close, no matter how hard I want it to not be true they are going to be father and daughter. _

It had been so long since she had seen Malfoy, all traces of him being a child had been erased a long time ago, his white blond hair hung loose no longer gelled back like it had been when he was in his 1st and 2nd year. It now reached his eyes. His eyes were the colour of silver hardened slightly as he stared unblinkingly at her.

"What happened?" She asked warily, she was nervous beyond belief, they were never supposed to meet this way! They were just supposed to go through school not getting to know each other very well.

"I found these two wandering the halls after curfew. I've already assigned them detention with me, but seeing as they were around your office. I thought you might like to say something."

"Err...Yeah that sounds fine, though how about Mr. Paria goes with Harry, seeing as he is his head of house. Then you take Miss. Paria for detention seeing as she's in Slytherin." Hermione gulped at this, _he was always going to be near, always there at any given time to notice. If he happened to find out that they were my children then it was only a short jump to them being his children. _

She watched as he nodded, "Yes, that sounds fine." Malfoy turned to Talia, "Detention is on Thursday at 7 o'clock sharp, in the potions lab you had better be there." He said coldly before walking swiftly out of the office. "Err...Alright you two get off to bed and no more getting caught! Also Daniel you have to go to Harry's classroom at 7 o'clock on Thursday for detention. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Now off to bed and good night, good luck in classes tomorrow." Hermione said sitting down with her head in her hands. The twins walked out of her office with one last confused look at her.

"What do you think that was about?" Talia whispered once they were out of her office. "I don't know, maybe we'll find out later." Daniel whispered back.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Talia said giving him one last hug before turning down the stairs towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

Daniel left one last look at her, and then continued up towards his common room in the tower.

Talia woke up to sunlight streaming through the dorm's windows. "Ugh, what time is it?" she asked groggily still half asleep. Nobody answered her. Talia sat up slowly blinking; it was probably time to get ready, seeing as nobody was even sleeping still.

She crawled out of bed and reached into her trunk, pulling out the school uniform in the process. She slipped into it and then slowly made her way down the stairs and into the common room.

"Hey Talia!" A voice called from somewhere in the common room, she looked around and saw Kain waving at her from the couch, Damian was sitting beside her. "Hey guys, what time are classes today?" Talia asked. "Well, we first get our schedules and then head to the first class and then so on. I think we get our schedules from Professor Malfoy." Kain said, "Malfoy? Isn't that your last name Damian? Are you related to him?" She asked curiously.

Damian nodded, "yeah he's my dad." "Whoa man, that's so cool!" Talia exclaimed, "ha, yeah. Come on let's head to breakfast." Damian muttered standing up. Kain and Talia followed him.

They slipped through the big doors and walked straight towards the Slytherin table, but Talia looked back at the Gryffindor table to see her brother, _hopefully we'll have some classes together. _

Talia sat down in between Damian and Kain; she could see Professor Malfoy already handing out schedules. "Paria, Talia" A voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly and there was Professor Malfoy behind her holding out a piece of paper. "Err, Thank you sir." She said quickly. He nodded and walked off giving other kids their schedules.

"What classes do you have today," Kain asked peering over her shoulder at her schedule. "Err... I have potions, then Charms, lunch, defence against the dark arts, and then Herbology." She answered looking it over. "Yes, we have all our classes together! Unfortunately most of them are with the Gryffindors too, probably because they want to support house unity and all that." Kain exclaimed smiling, Damien nodded silently, saying that he was with them for classes too.

"Well guys, we had better eat and then head down to the dungeons. Um...Anybody know where the dungeons are anyways?" Said Talia picking up her knife and fork, "yeah, my dad showed me this summer." Damian answered. They quickly finished breakfast and then walked quickly out of the great hall.

They followed Damian through the hallways down towards the dungeons, where the potions classroom was located. The trio stepped inside the cold classroom and looked around.

There were several jars holding what looked to be dried and pickled animals, or guts, it seemed kind of creepy. The three of them sat at a desk on the far side of the room. They started to talk about the new year of school, "Are you guys excited about this year?" Talia asked nervously, "Kinda not overly though, I'm kinda nervous too." Kain answered looking around, "hmm yeah I'm a bit nervous but I think it'll be a fun year." Damian answered quietly, he was looking around slowly.

The other students had started to trickle in by then, Daniel was walking in just then, "Hey guys I'll be right back, ok?" Talia said standing up, they both nodded and Talia walked off towards her brother. "Hey Bro." She whispered in his ear, she had snuck up behind him. "Talia! Don't scare me like that! You know it freaks me out!" Daniel exclaimed not too loudly. "Aw Daniel its ok, have you made any new friends?" She asked standing next to him, they were getting weird looks from the other kids.

"Err...well not really, you know how shy I am, it's not easy making new friends right away like you did." He whispered keeping their conversation from the other kids, "Why are we whispering?" Talia whispered back confused, "Oh, sorry just thought that you didn't want other people hearing our conv-"He was cut off by the door opening and Professor Malfoy walking inside, Daniel mumbled a quick goodbye before scurrying off to his own desk.

Talia just looked at the professor before slowly making her way towards Kain and Damian. "Ms. Paria, get to you desk, would you like to add another night to your detention." Came the voice of Professor Malfoy, he didn't seem to like her very much. "No professor." She mumbled and sat down in her desk.

"Ok now listen up class, I'm only going to explain this once, there will be no wands in my class. No spells or incantations only ingredients and the pure power of potions. I don't expect you to understand how big the power is of potions. I can show you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopper on death. A great man once said those words, and he died to protect you from the most evil snake out there. Any way's, you will listen to me or suffer the consequences. Now for today we will only go over basic procedures for potion making copy down these notes." With a flick of the wand words covered the board and the professor moved to sit at his desk to watch the class.

~~~~Little while later~~~~

"Hey are you guys finished?" Talia whispered to the two boys sitting on either side of her. "I am," Damian whispered back, "I'm not! You guys shut up! I need to write these down!" Kain whisper yelled back at them, he was furiously scribbling down the notes on the board.

A few minutes later he had finished. Kain turned towards Damian and Talia and smiled, "finished." Talia nodded back at him. "That's good, now what do we do for the next 15 minutes?" "I don't know how about we just talk about ourselves?" Kain offered, "Uh sure, Damian you can go first!" Talia whispered the last part quickly; she turned towards Damian looking at him expectedly.

"Ugh, fine. My Name is Damian Malfoy, yes my father is Professor Malfoy, and I'm pureblood. I have no siblings, and I'm 11 right now. My favourite colour is dark green, my favourite place is the Quidditch pitch on my property. My best friend right now is Kain because I've known him the longest."

Then Talia turned towards Kain, she obviously wanted to go last. "You want to go last don't you?" Kain asked grinning slightly, Talia nodded. "Okay, uh...My name is Kain Zabini, my father is Blaise Zabini best friend of Professor Malfoy, and my mother is a pureblood witch that he was forced to marry. Erm...Yeah I'm a pureblood like Damian, I don't have any brother's or sister's either. I'm also 11, my favourite colour is Blue. MY favourite place is on a broom, flying through the air. Then my best friends would have to be Damian, I've known him the longest."

Talia looked between the two, "you know, you two are so alike it's actually kind of creepy. Anyways it's my turn now, Okay, my name is Talia Gra-Paria! I don't know if I'm a pureblood or not, because I didn't know my dad but my mum is a witch. I do have a brother, he's my twin his name is Daniel. I'm 11 like you guys. My fave colour is probably green, or black. I don't have a favourite place though I do like the beach where I grew up...My best friends would be you guys cause you were the first real friends I made here!" Talia slung her arms around there shoulders and pulled them in for a hug.

"Talia let us go!" Came Kain's voice, "we have to go soon anyways!" Talia giggled and let them go; Damian glared at her playfully, while Kain punched her arm lightly, grinning.

**Draco Malfoy Pov**

Draco stared out at his class as he watched the write down the notes. He glanced at his son, who was sitting with Kain, and the Paria girl. She was so annoying getting into trouble on the first day! Still she was a Slytherin and it was probably in her blood. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

He looked at the trio, it looked like the Paria girl and Damian where finished the notes. Though Kain was not, seeing as he was furiously scribbling down note on his parchment. He looked away for a few minutes before his eyes drifted back to them, they looked all finished. Then suddenly Damian was talking to them, telling them about himself. Draco already knew it all. Seeing as Damian was his son. Then there was Kain as well, he knew this as well seeing as Kain's father Blaise Zabini was Draco's best friend and their sons were best friends they saw quite a lot of each other.

Then it looked like the Paria girls turn, Draco listened in closer, he knew nothing of this girl, he wanted to know more. "You know, you two are so alike it's actually kind of creepy. Anyways it's my turn now, Okay, my name is Talia Gra-Paria! I don't know if I'm a pureblood or not, because I didn't know my dad but my mum is a witch. I do have a brother, he's my twin his name is Daniel. I'm 11 like you guys. My fave colour is probably green, or black. I don't have a favourite place though I do like the beach where I grew up...My best friends would be you guys cause you were the first real friends I made here!" He was listening intently. _She messed up on her last name again, what if it's not her real last name? Who's her mum? I'll have to ask tonight, I might know her...Well she has to be a pureblood or she wouldn't be in Slytherin, it's only purebloods allowed. Green and black? Well perfect Slytherin. Twin brother? Oh that boy she was with last night, he must be her twin. Where did she grow up? Probably wasn't here the beaches aren't that nice... _His thinking was halted by the bell that had gone off. Draco watched as all the students packed up and left.

He stood up. "Ms. Paria, remember detention tonight at 7 o'clock." He called out. She stopped for a mid second, hands clenched into fists. Draco thought she was going to turn around and talk back. But then Damian tapped on her shoulder. She seemed to notice him and then they continued on to their next class.

**Talia Granger (Paria) PoV**

Talia was still fuming, he had meant to embarrass her like that! Ugh!

The rest of the classes of the day passed without mishap and soon it was dinner. "Talia remember detention. You had probably better go down there soon." Kain said lightly, trying not to get her angry obviously. "I know! I'll go down soon just let me finish?" she replied back maybe a little to harshly, because Kain flinched at the tone of her voice. Talia sighed, "Sorry Kain I'm just feeling a little on edge because of Professor Malfoy. It's not you." Kain nodded and grinned. About five minutes later, Talia stood up. "Well by guys see you in the common room later." The duo nodded. "Yep see you later Talia have fun." Damian smirked jokingly. "Yeah bye Talia. See you later." Kain said smiling.

Talia nodded and walked through the doors and down the stairs and halls towards the potions room. Knocking on the door, she gulped slightly. The door then opened slowly. "Well Ms. Paria, you're here. Good now, I have some things I want to talk to you about first." Professor Malfoy said looking down at the girl. She nodded and stepped into the room, taking a desk at the front of the room. Professor Malfoy then sat at his desk facing towards her. "Ok now I just have some questions to ask you and then that'll be it ok?" Talia nodded hesitantly. Then he started with the worst question of all.

"Who is your mother, Miss Paria?" Talia froze and stared wide eyed at him, having no idea how to answer that one...


End file.
